The present invention relates to further variations in the construction of the hermetic terminal assemblies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,275, issued to Benjamin Bowsky on Oct. 20, 1981 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,925, issued to Benjamin Bowsky and Glenn A. Honkomp on July 24, 1984.
In both U.S. Pats. No. 4,296,275 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,925, the inner end of the pin--that is the end of the pin on the dish side surface of the cup-shaped body--is provided with a radially extending flange of a major diameter larger than the diameter of the hole defined by an annular sealing lip, the flange being axially located relative the pin adjacent the inner extremity of an electrically insulating sleeve surrounding the pin in immediate or close proximity to such pin and, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,925, a reduced neck to provide, in effect, a fuse-like area is positioned axially relative the pin immediately adjacent the seal on the outside surface of the cup-shaped body.
The present invention, recognizing the desirability of controlling the area of possible pin melting, of preventing the pin from shorting to the housing shell, of preventing the pin from leaving the housing shell, of improving sealing and minimizing leakage and providing maximum insulating surface between the pin and housing, provides a hermetic terminal assembly capable of obtaining these desirable features and yet which is straightforward, efficient and economical to manufacture and assemble, providing a terminal assembly which utilizes a minimum of materials and which is safer than many of the terminal assemblies known heretofore.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.